Disclosed herein is a method and system for disposal of accumulated sediment at the bottom of a waste pond or lagoon of a wastewater treatment system for a petroleum refinery.
There are an increasing number of governmental regulations relating to the accumulation of sediment in refinery wastewater ponds and/or lagoons. Many petroleum refineries have older wastewater ponds and lagoons with substantial accumulated quantities of sediment. Removal and disposal or containment of this sediment using currently available methods is costly.